puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Machine J
is a Japanese masked professional wrestler, currently known as . He was trained and currently works for Dragon Gate (DG), where he is a former one-time Open The Triangle Gate Champion. Strong Machine J is the son of professional wrestler Junji Hirata, known under the ring name Super Strong Machine, where the family relationship is publicly acknowledged. Strong Machine J's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Strong Machine J was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo and was given his father's gimmick of the Super Strong Machine. He made his debut in March 2019, as part of the Strong Machines alongside Strong Machine G and Strong Machine F, with the trio being managed by Shogun KY Wakamatsu. Four months later, he won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship at Dragon Gate's most important event the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, setting the record for the fastest championship win in Dragon Gate history, prior to a rookie debut. Afterwards, he began an undefeated which lasted six months. At the end of the year, the Tokyo Sports magazine named Strong Machine J the 2019 Rookie of the Year in all of Japanese professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate (2019–Present) Debut and Strong Machines (2019) On March 7, 2019, during a press conference, Dragon Gate announced the debut of the Strong Machine J alongside his stablemates Strong Machine F, and Strong Machine G, with their gimmick being the reincarnation of the Super Strong Machine gimmick used in New Japan Pro Wrestling, portrayed by Strong Machine J's father Junji Hirata. Later that night, Strong Machine J and his stablemates made their official debut alongside their manager Shogun KY Wakamatsu, the manager who managed the original Strong Machines in NJPW during the 80's, with Wakamatsu stating that the Strong Machine was on the Heisei era and would reactivate during the Riewa era, while also challenging former Open The Triangle Gate Champions Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi, and Susumu Yokosuka) to a match. On April 10, Strong Machines defeated Natural Vibes in their debut match. Afterwards, the Strong Machines began a winning streak, which on June 6, Strong Machines began indicating they wanted a title match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Strong Machines began attacking the reigning Open The Triangle Gate Champions R.E.D (Kazma Sakamoto, Takashi Yoshida, and Yasushi Kanda), mostly Kanda after their matches. On June 23, Strong Machines attacked Kanda again after his match, indicating they wanted a title match. Yoshida came out and accepted their challenge, leading General Manager Takayuki Yagi to announce the title match for the event. On July 21 at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Strong Machines defeated R.E.D to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship for the first time. They lost the titles to R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, H.Y.O, and Diamante) in their third title defense on December 15 at Final Gate, ending their eight months winning streak. Dragon Gate and Generation War (2019–Present) On December 18, the Strong Machines were temporarily suspended, after Strong Machine J entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". He made his in-ring debut as part of the Dragon Gate stable on December 21, teaming with stablemate KAI in a winning effort against R.E.D (Big R Shimizu and H.Y.O). Factions *Strong Machines (2019) *Dragon Gate (2019–present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Devil Windmill Suplex'' / Majin Fusha Gatame (Bridging hammerlock suplex) **''Machine Lariat'' (Lariat) *'Signature moves' **Diving headbutt **Senton **''Rough Killing'' (Sitout powerbomb) *'Nicknames' **'"Super High-Performance Assassin Machine"' *'Managers' **Shogun KY Wakamatsu *'Entrance themes' **'"Hurricanes Bam"' (2019 DG mix) by Yoshio Fukurai Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Strong Machine G and Strong Machine F **Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament (2020) – with Ben-K and Dragon Dia * Tokyo Sports **Newcomer Award (2019) Category:Wrestlers Category:Strong Machines Category:Dragon Gate Roster